1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards including network cards, monitor cards, and sound cards, are widely used in a computer. The conventional method for mounting PCI cards usually involves screws and screwdrivers in a tedious endeavor often resulting in lost screws. A screw falling on the printed circuit board (PCB) can result in damage to the PCB.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.